Crushing Reality
by tatzecom
Summary: Hello, there, an unkown guy gets lucky when his crush sleeps over at his place. Having a great time, hecides to make a story out of it and publish it on this side :D Actually, this never happened, but for the plot, you knwo


**Crushing Reality**

Sometimes, sometimes in a moment from a million, you don't want a moment to end.

One day, I was chilling in my room. It was around 3pm, school was off. Nobody at home, so I would do, what every 17 year old dude would do…

No, not jacking off, you sick minded bastard, this isn't one of those fanfictions… Okay, actually, it is, but not now, now it is just innocence and love, spread the word.

Now, as I was sitting alone in my room, searching for the ultimate song to listen to, My door bell rings.

Who the fuck rings on my doorbell?

As I was walking down stairs to open the door, I hear laughter from outside. Opening the door, I froze in surprise who rang my door bell. It was my crush, and two of her friends.

"Hey, umm, can, hehe, canwepleaseuseyourbathroom?" She asks quickly.

As quickly as I was surprised, I recovered.

"Sure thing, follow me, I will show you where to go" I answer.

"Haha, thanks" They enter the house and I direct them to the bathroom in the ground floor.

"Hey, umm, if you are in a rush, you can use the one upstairs too" I say, trying to break the silence that build up.

"Thanks" my crush said with her sweet and quietly voice. I direct her upstairs and she goes into the bathroom locking it.

Through the closed door, I tell her to go into my room, which is just down the hallway and just ask, I wont bite.

Back in my room, the video I was going to watch finished buffering. Soon after I started playing it on my sound system, someone knocks on my door.

"Please, come in!" I say calmly

"Ohhh, you have a nice room, and what is that? Why do you have four monitors? Looks great!" my crush said while she was wandering around my room.

I turn the music down and explain to her that I use one to monitor my stats like heat, core clock, multiplier rate, memo… Oh, you don't care about that, dear reader, hang on.

Ahhh, yes, here we go.

"Yeah, you see, its just some basic stuff for me to game on." I finish my explainations.

"Ahuh, well, you have a good time. The history club is about to go on something like a field trip to learn about life in the woods. I don't want to. It is boing as fuck and we wont be learning anything. Would you mind if I stay here a little longer so, well, you know, fake some illness and stay home? You know, just so I don't have to go on that trip?" she asks with that cute expression on her face, telling me that she is a little bit nervous about what she asked.

"The wifi passwort is 2444666668888888!"

"What do you mean?"

"My home is your home, stay as long as you want" I tell her smiling a little bit.

"Ahaha, thanks"

 _Same day, 6:00pm_

 _We talked a little bit, and she is about to call her mom to pick her up_

"Shit, nobody is answering. Guess I have to stay here, if it is okay for you?"

"Ah, of course it is alright. My parents wont come home till next week, so it wont be a problem. May I show you your accommodations, m'lady?" I say with a quiet chivalrously voice.

"Well, I don't want to force you, but could I sleep with you tonight?" Right after finishing the sentence, her face becomes redder and redder, looking like it would right melt of her skull. I could see in her eyes that she internally hoped that I would reject her offer.

I was totally cought offguard.

"Erm, sure, I guess?"

 _Same day, around 9:00pm_

"Your bed is so comfy, I like it" She says with a shy expression on her face.

"Erm, thanks?"

"I saw a shower in the bathroom earlier, may I can use it?"

"Of course you can!" I tell her.

I crawl into the bed and move closer to the wall to give her enough place after she finished her shower. Soon after, she comes back into the room and lays right in front of me.

To the disappointment of my naughty side, she still wore a bra, her matching blue panties, and a shirt.

"Sleep tight, m'lady" I chuckle.

"One last thing, could you, I, erm, hehe, I mean, couldyouspoonmeplease?"

These words. Out of her mouth. Is she high? Am I high?

"Of course I can" I reply trying to hide my little blush. Of course I was on lost position!

Slowly, I slide my arm under her and the other one around from he top and hug her tight on me.

I feel her breath.

I feel her taking my hands and starting to play with them.

I feel her starting to breath heavier and faster.

I feel her back pushing against mine.

I feel her.

Outside: Something in between cool af and knight. Inside: Don't. get. a. hard. On. Don't. DON'T.

Dick: Stand up time?

Me: No, dick, no!

Dick: STAND UP TIME!

Crush: "Hey, what are you doing? Stop poking my butt! Wait, your arms are in front of me, your hands are in mine. How are you?..." Suddenly realisation hits her.

"Do you have a boner? You have a boner, don't ya?"

"Well, with such a pretty girl laying right in front of me, asking me to hug her and her playing with my hands, don't be surprised. I mean, I don't really want my dick to do this, but what can I say, I am a simple man, I see pretty girl, I get hard on. Yes, I should have done something against it, but how could I know?"

"You think I am pretty?"

"Yes, of course I do! I mean, look at you!"

"Well, now that you were so honest with me, I want to be honest with you too… It is a secret, but I am a little nymphomaniac. Please don't laugh!"

"Why would I?"

"You don't know what that is, don't you?"

"Well, to avoid misunderstandings, explain" I chuckle

"A nymphomaniac is someone who has a strong desire for sex."

"So I got that right" Out of nowhere, I start to travel with my hand down her belly, massaging it slightly.

 **WARNING: LEMON SCENE STARTS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON, SKIP IT AND RESTART READING AFTER THE SECOND DISCLAIMER!**

She takes the hand that is still remaining right under her boobs and directs it to her boob. I understand her thought. As I was softly embracing her B-cup breast, she lets out a soft and faded moan. I started to knead it a little bit, and she seems to enjoy it since she was constantly increasing her speed of breathing and quietly moaning.

My other hand travelled down a little bit more, and after a short stop, I slide it down onto her panties. Through her underwear I could already felt how hot she was down there and as soon as I moved my fingers just one centimetre up and down, she gasps for air and lets out a loud moan.

Intuitive she turns her head and we started kissing french-style. Soon, she wanted more and took off her shirt and now we were sitting on the bed, lights on. I look into her eyes and we started kissing again. While we were kissing, I soon found myself annoyed with the complexity of the closing mechanism of her bra.

She pulls away and chuckles but eventually the bra got open and fell towards me. She grabs it and throws it in a corner of the room, right before she leans in and starts kissing me again.

Boy, I can tell you, my dick was harder than diamonds by that time.

She wanted equality and tried to get me out of my T-Shirt, but she didn't managed to get it off of me. I quickly took it off and threw it as well into the corner of my room. She then began to get me out of my pants. Nervous on how she would react to the size of my dick (In fact, after 16cm a woman doesn't feel anything more, at 20cm she wouldn't feel well, 25 and it hurts, 30 and she will force you to leave the half out of her… But in fact, just by looking, size matters ;)), I helped her and strip them off.

She freezed in motion and just stared at my dick.

I started to blush a little but soon she looks into my eyes, virtually staring into my soul, and then she said:

"How is that supposed to fit?"

"Wait, what? WHAT?"

"How is that, your dick, supposed to fit in my mouth?"

"It's simple, it doesn't have to. I wouldn't want you to go down on me and give me a blowjob. I would like you more to have rest and sit on my face" I smirk at her.

"Sound like a plan, but, you know, you would be my first, so, erm, I, erm"

"Don't you worry, we will work out a plan" I smile at her.

With her also smiling back at me, I slowly move my fingers towards her womanhood and my cheeky fingers slip under her panties, slowly massaging her pulsating, hot and already wet cave. Moans of joy come from her mouth, music to my ears. With my other hand I grab one of her bosom and gently knead it.

This double stimulation causes her to straight out cry her pleasure out.

I then turn her around so she lays on her back and I plant butterfly kisses down her belly till I reach her folds. I plant two more on the insight of each thigh until I give her a kiss in her vulva. This causes her to orgams her fluids right into my mouth.

I take all my nervs together and gulp it all down. Sweet. Tastes nothing like sweet and all nice.

"Im so sorry, I didn't wanted this to happen" she cries out.

Wiping away the drops that landed on my cheeks, I look up to her, seeing her near tears.

I make sure that I haven't forgotten anything before I go up and give her an intense kiss.

"You taste so good, don't be afraid, I wont blame you" I smile at her.

"Really?"

"Really."

I grab on of her boobs and place my head again between her nice and soft thighs, before I started to drive my tongue in circles around the entrance to her most sensitive region. Drawing the alphabet on her clit, she soon reaches her second climax and this time, I was prepared and moved slightly out of the way but made sure to suck her clit dry.

"Do you think you are ready to be deflowered?"

"I, I am afraid, but since I am with you, it will be okay. Just be gentle, please"

I lined my dick up and moved it slightly into her cave, but before I would make a strong thrust to take her virginity, I asked her again:

"Are you really sure, because it may hurt and I don't want to make you cry!"

"yes… Please, do it!"

With these words, I take a deep breath and slam my hips forward.

She cries out her pain, but I tried and alleviated the pain by massaging her until she nodded and asked me to continue.

I picked her up and pressed her softly against the wall to support her and she crossed her legs behind my back. Slowly thrusting in and out of her, she moans louder and louder, begging for more.

To give her more control, I soon laid down on my back so she can sit on top of me, determining the speed. A few moments later, I could feel her inner walls tighten up and as she was getting hotter and hotter, she suddenly jerks her head back and cries out her joy before she collapses onto me, breathing heavily from her fourth orgasm that evening.

By just one look at her, I could see that she was spent and if I would continue so that I would cum too, she would dislike it and probably be hurt because I would just to dry-fuck her. I didn't want that to happen, so I just hugged her and planted small kisses and her neck, forehead and of course her mouth. My dick was still rock hard and inside her.

"Did you came too?"

"No, but, as long as you had your fun, I am happy as hell" I smiled at her while cuddling her more.

After a few minutes, we got up and cleaned up the mess we made and ourselves. My crush insisted to shower with me and so we did.

 **LEMON SCENE ENDS. START READING HERE IF YOU SKIPPED THE PART!**

Exhausted from the activities, we lay down in bed and immediately started spooning with her being the little spoon. I gave her a kiss on her neck and she chuckles.

"I love you"

"I love you too, my darling"

After I heard the first snore from her, I instantly fell asleep.

So, ladies and gentlenerds, this is not a real fanfiction, since I haven't choosen any characters (Read it again, no names, no places, not even a hint). But I had my fun writing it over the time of three and a half hours. I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter in this story, if I am going to make one, or the next story which will definitely follow! :D

Peace out and good night,

tatzecom


End file.
